A Colorado Summer
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: Stan and Kyle are back for summer break, but things between the two haven't been the same. Rated M for language and sexual situations. STYLE.


_**So I was going to write a Wendy x Cartman story with emotional and conceptual depth and all, but I decided I just felt like smut today. Lol. So here is the product…**_

_**All rights & characters belong to Matt & Trey.**_

_***As a side note, I was watching "Cancelled" (Season 7), and even though I am not a fan of Cartman x Kyle, I couldn't help but notice that Cartman wanted Kyle to stick his finger up his ass (even if it was to humiliate Kyle) lol….ah, me and my sexual thoughts.**_

**Also, after reading the description for this week's episode..man, I don't know what I'm going to do, I hate fallouts between Stan and Kyle! **

"Dude, I haven't heard this song in fucking forever!" Kyle said as he reached over to turn the radio up.

"_And the four right chords can make me cry, when I'm with you I feel like I could die and that would be all right."_ My fiery-haired friend sang along with the song.

I smiled as I kept driving. We decided to get in my Explorer and just drive, with no destination in mind. It sounds pointless, but that's the thing; with Kyle it doesn't matter what we do, we always have fun.

It had been a month since I had seen Kyle. I think this may be the longest we've gone without seeing each other. Not that we weren't texting every chance we had, but it was different to have Kyle physically with me—it really made me realize how much I had missed him. You see, while Kyle and I were roommates in college, we came home for the summer and Kyle had better luck than me in finding a summer job. Since he's been working over at Shakey's Pizza and taking a summer class, I haven't had much time to see him.

"Aaaahhh," Kyle let out a sigh as he stretched back it the passenger seat, "It has been too long, Stan. It feels good to be back in the "Red Revolver" (our nickname for my truck)."

"Yeah, it sure does." I smile at him.

Oh, and there's one big thing I forgot to mention; Danielle. She's apparently from West Park and goes to the college near here and works at Shakey's with Kyle. After they went out to dinner and a movie last weekend, she's all I hear about. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for Kyle, since he hasn't had the best of luck—or should I say no luck—in the dating department. But neither have I. I haven't dated anyone since Wendy—and the last time we were together was in 6th grade. And the years flew by and here I am, 19 going on 20, about to be a sophomore in college and haven't had any experience with a girl.

I don't want to say I'm jealous of Kyle, but I just feel so alone. He's out with Danielle having a great fucking time and working, while I am here playing Xbox by myself.

"Dude, it is fucking hot as hell!" Kyle exclaimed.

I looked at my dash as it read 93 degrees. That's the thing about South Park, the extremes of hot and cold, but mainly cold.

"Yeah, you wanna get some ice cream?" I offer.

"Yeah man, that sounds so good right now.

After getting our ice cream, we drove to Stark's pond. I remember the blanket that my mom makes me keep in the back of my truck—in case my truck breaks down in the cold—and grab it so we can have a comfortable place to sit in the shade.

We sit in the shade, silent for a while as I am eating my cone and Kyle is eating his popsicle. After I finish my cone, I look over to Kyle who is always slow as hell at eating, I swear.

Wait a second, why is he eating his popsicle like that? I guess there's no other way other than slowly licking it up and down, and shoving the popsicle in and out of your mouth. I have to look away; I can't let Kyle see how red my face is.

"Stan, are you alright dude?"

_Shit._

"Yeah man, it's just you know how weak my stomach is."

"Oh okay."

I can't believe that worked.

Kyle couldn't have finished soon enough. "Stan, this going to sound lame as hell, but you're my best friend…I'm afraid that Danielle is going to think I'm lame."

"Why would she think you're lame?" I ask. I honestly don't know why. Kyle is awesome; in fact she is damn lucky to have a guy like him.

"Well you know," he leans in and whispers, "I haven't even kissed a girl."

I chuckle, "Well dude, you know I can't help you with that one."

"Yeah" He says as he leans back. He starts to laugh, "Maybe we should practice on each other."

I start to laugh but suddenly stop when I notice that Kyle's not laughing. He's looking right at me, with an expression that I couldn't recognize. He leaned closer to me and there was nothing I could do but sit still, not knowing what was happening at that moment. I saw a look of, hesitation, in his eyes, but before I could think of what he was doing, his lips were upon mine. I don't think it would be possible for my eyes to be any wider. Luckily his eyes were closed or else it would have been super awkward.

I had no idea what to do, but luckily Kyle had the guts to try something. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and it was like my body took over as my lips parted. I leaned back on my elbows as Kyle came closer. He put his arms around my neck and straddled me as we continued kissing, taking short breaths just so we didn't suffocate. He shifted a bit on top of me to get into a comfortable position, but it inadvertently caused something unexpected.

I moaned loudly as I felt his clearly hard dick rub against mine. I raised my head and looked Kyle right in the eyes and without a word he knew what to do. This time he deliberately started rocking back and forth, feeling what we could with the material of our shorts. We were both panting, wanting to feel more but not sure how far either of us wanted to go. Kyle however reached his hands down the front of my basketball shorts and into my boxers.

"Nnnughhh…Kyle…" I threw my head back as he stroked me fast and hard, wasting no time.

I wanted Kyle to feel this pleasure as well as I pulled down his shorts and boxers down to his knees and started pumping on his erection. Pretty soon it was moans, gasps, and hot breath as we were so close to each other and getting turned on more and more. My moans started getting louder and my head started feeling lighter when Kyle pulled his hand away.

"…the fuck?" was my first reaction.

Kyle smirked lightly and then sat back on his heels, his face returning to a serious state. "Stan, I want…I want you to fuck me."

Now I really think I am hearing things.

"What?" I exclaim, "Are you serious? Aren't you getting just a little carried away here?"

"No. Stan, if you don't want to that's fine, but I want you to be my first…I kinda always have." He blushed and then continued, "But right now I am here, I am horny as fuck, so do you want to dammit?"

All I could do was gulp and nod. I wanted to be Kyle's first so badly, but I just never, _ever_ thought the opportunity would be presented to me.

"But I don't have lube or anything." I remember and my excitement soon escapes me.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Kyle said, "Fingers." He ordered.

I complied, and he grabbed onto my fingers and slowly put them into his mouth. Licking and sucking as he never took his eyes off mine. I gulp, trying to calm down my nerves as I am so turned on that I don't even recognize this feeling. After he thoroughly sucked, he took them out of his mouth and pulled down his boxers completely off. He then sat on his knees and took mine off as well. He lay down on his back and looked at me.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I..um…don't know what to do."

He laughed, "Here" he said as he guided my fingers to his hole. I pushed one saliva slicked finger in.

"Ooh…ahhh…" He hissed.

He then spoke in a low whisper, "Okay, now put a second one in and make a scissoring motion."

I did as I was told and Kyle hissed even louder.

"I-I'm sorry." I gave him a sympathetic look.

He shook his head, "It's fine. Now add another."

After I felt he was prepared enough, I stopped and positioned myself above him.

I was just so nervous, I was still having thoughts if Kyle even wanted this, if I would hurt him…

"STAN!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kyle crossed his arms across his chest, beginning to grow impatient.

"Sorry," I smiled at him. I leaned forward, my hands supporting me on either side of Kyle's shoulders as I kissed Kyle passionately and thrust forward.

Kyle cried out, but I kept kissing him, trying to take his mind off the pain. My arms were barely able to support me as I was shaking so uncontrollably as I pushed forward painfully slowly. I could see tears that Kyle was trying to hide slide down his flushed cheeks, I wiped one away with my thumb as I carefully watched his face, waiting to move.

After a few moments, Kyle's face started to look noticeably less red and he nodded, giving me the signal I needed. I slowly pulled out so that just the tip was in and pushed back in past the tight ring of muscle.

Kyle moaned and I started panting, experiencing the unbelievable feeling of being inside Kyle. I kept thrusting until Kyle grabbed at the blanket and arched his back up in a way I never knew was possible.

"Aahh..Fuck..feels, so goooooddd…"

I was determined to hit that spot again, I _needed_ to see Kyle make that absolutely fucking gorgeous face, I wanted tomake him scream for it, need it as much as I do.

So I pistoned my hips and started thrusting with everything I had. "STAN!"

"Uhhh..Kyle..say it again!"

"Stan! STAN! Go..unnngghh..faster! Fuck me harder!"

I gladly complied, the sound of skin hitting skin became so loud that I knew it would hurt later, but now all I cared about was plowing my best friend so hard that he would have the time of his life. That he would never go back to Danielle. That he would be mine and I would be his from here on out.

And that was my mission.

"Kyle…I love. You. So. Fucking. Much." I said in between thrusts.

Kyle half mumbled/moaned something that sounded like "I love you too!"

Kyle started moaning louder, tossing his from side to side on the ground. I took hold of his erection and started pumping furiously, knowing how close he already was.

His half-lidded eyes shot open as he screamed out, "STAN! Ohmygod Stan!" and shot his load all over his stomach and my hand.

Him screaming out my name in that fucking sexy tone was all I needed to cum myself. I pulled myself out of Kyle and instantly came on his heaving chest.

For a while after, it was just heavy panting as we both lay on our backs looking up at the canopy of trees. Not wanting to cuddle because we were absolutely sweaty, I laid my hand palm up between us. Kyle took the hint and placed his hand in mine. We both smiled.

Kyle looked down at the mess on his chest and stomach and cringed his nose. He sat up and pulled on my hand, signaling for me to get up as well.

"Come on dude, let's go skinny dipping and cool off in the pond."

I didn't let go of his hand as we ran like idiots to the pond and jumped in that way, holding hands and grinning right before we had to hold our breath.

I don't know what will come of tomorrow. I'm not sure where we stand. And I'm not sure what he'll do about Danielle; but today I don't care; today I'm in love.

_**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate reviews -AG**_


End file.
